Sincerely, Ace
by winkwankwonk
Summary: A collection of eight letters composed by Ace, written to exceptionally important people in his life.
1. A Letter to my Best Friend

**This was actually inspired by my best friend, Lobsters Are Blue, who is currently writing an eight letter series (just like this one) but from Luffy's perspective. I highly urge you to check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: _This was an idea from a writing prompt. The credits are on Lobsters are Blue's fanfiction._**

 _ **I also do not own One Piece or any characters from One Piece.**_

* * *

Dear Luffy,

It really was great seeing you in Alabasta, Luffy. Of course, besides the fact that you hit me so hard that I crashed through 9 walls. It's quite disappointing the guy in Alabasta I'd been searching for was a flunk, but the trip there was most definitely worth it, since I got to see my bungling kid brother. Meeting your crew was fantastic as well! I still laugh at the idea that you only have a handful of people apart of your crew. It's good to know all of your crew members care about you almost as much as I do. I'd really like to meet your new crewmates (if you had any others join) the next time we see each other again.

It's amazing to know you defeated Crocodile. I really didn't know you had it in you, Luffy. It's unbelievable that my little brother actually beat one of the Seven Warlords. Saying that though, I hope we can fight each other next time we meet, just like when we were kids.

Sabo really would be proud of you.

Ace

 _P.S. You better remember to refer to my vivre card when we are to meet again!_


	2. A Letter to my Parents

**This chapter was actually so sad to write, you don't even understand. Actually, you probably do. Also, if you aren't really caught up about Ace's life and parents and past then you probably shouldn't read this because... you know... _spoilers._**

 **Disclaimer: _I don't own One Piece or any characters associated with One Piece._**

* * *

Dear Mom,

Words will never be able to describe how grateful I am. You did everything in your power to help me survive, and I cannot thank you enough for that. You sacrificed your life for your own child and because of that you should have all the respect in the world. I'm so sorry I never got to truly meet you, but I know you're forever going to be with me in spirit. The only thing I really have left of you is your name I took in your honor.

I love you.

Love, Ace

* * *

Dad,

Just like my mother, I never truly got to meet you. You didn't even get to see my birth, sadly (because I was an adorable child), but I do know you loved Rouge very much. Sometimes I feel like you're both looking down on me from wherever you are, but I just don't know if you're proud or not. It's really not like I had a choice to become a pirate or not, because you were the King of the Pirates after all. I'm not exactly sure if the marines found out yet, but for the most part I'm safe, considering the fact I'm a part of the Whitebeard Pirates. The marines are smart enough to know it would cause a war. Other than that, there's not much else to say besides the fact that people have told me my whole life that I'm worthless because you're my father. But, still, thank you. And to be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm thanking you for…but yes, thank you.

Ace

* * *

Dear Garp,

Well, Old Man, it's been a while. Even though you're not a biological parent, you (somewhat) raised me, so I thought this was necessary to write to you. I feel like it was just yesterday when Luffy, Sabo, and I were all running away from you when you were chasing after us. I wouldn't give up those memories for anything. I really am sorry that Luffy and I didn't become marines just like you wanted to, but I think you secretly knew that we could never be, because of our world-class criminal parents. But then again, I never really was interested in becoming a marine. Pirates are chaos and a sea of chaos is where I believe I belong. I still think about the question I asked you occasionally. You know, "Was it a good thing that I was born?" I'm still not completely sure about it, and I do hope that someday I will truly and honestly know the answer.

What I do know, though, is that I'm happy in this very moment.

Ace


End file.
